


Coffe Shop

by Arale66



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arale66/pseuds/Arale66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Pendek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffe Shop

**Author's Note:**

> += Coffee Shop =+
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Deadline © Arale L. Ryuuzaki
> 
> Pair: Sasuke/Naruto
> 
> Genre: General/Drama
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Warning: Drabble, Sho-ai, TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…

"Silakan datang kembali,"

Kalimat yang biasa diperdengarkannya pada setiap pelanggan Coffee Shop dimana dia bekerja.

Sesekali aku juga bisa mendengar tawa renyahnya dari balik meja bartender sambil memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum dan bercanda dengan rekannya yang bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu.

"Kiba-kun, aku izin pulang lebih awal. Kakakku sedang sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke dokter,"

Kali ini terdengar kepanikan di wajahnya yang biasanya dihiasi senyuman itu.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Jiraiya-san, Naruto?"

Ya, Naruto. Itu nama pemuda berambut pirang yang lama kuperhatikan itu.

"Ya, Ero-sennin sudah mengizinkanku tadi," ucapnya sambil dengan cepat masuk ke sebuah ruangan di balik dinding dibelakang meja bertender.

"Naruto-chan, kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Suara genit itu lagi. Aku muak dengan setiap lelaki yang berusaha menggodanya. Bersikap sok baik padanya. Bersikap sok manis. Padahal aku tahu apa yang mereka semua inginkan dari pemuda manis itu. Tubuhnya! Mereka hanya menginginkan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut kulit tan eksotis yang mampu menghipnotis setiap orang.

"Terimakasih, Ebisu-san. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula aku dijemput temanku," pada akhirnya pemuda manis itu kembali memberikan alasan yang membuat semua orang mundur dengan teratur.

Aku berdiri beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki dan melangkah menuju kasir yang tak jauh dari meja bartender.

"Tolong bonnya," ucapku datar pada pemuda bernama Kiba itu.

Mesin kasir berdecing dan mengeluarkan bon total minuman yang harus kubayarkan. Segera saja aku mengeluarkan lembaran kertas ribuan untuk membayar total di kertas bon.

"Terimakasih. Silakan datang kembali."

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sambil memasukkan recehan kembalian ke dalam saku jaketku.

"Kiba aku pergi dulu," sosok itu menghilang melalui pintu belakang.

Akupun beranjak pergi keluar dari Coffee Shop melalui pintu depan.

Kubelokkan tubuhku kearah lorong sempit menuju belakang gedung dimana dia telah menungguku, menunggu kedatangaku.

"Sasuke," suaranya bernyanyi di pendengaraku. Begitu merdunya ketika memanggil namaku.

"Naruto," aku tersenyum. Tersenyum padanya yang melangkah cepat menghampiriku dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Menghangatkan hati dan tubuhku ditengah dinginnya musim salju seperti ini.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku.

"Hn," aku hanya bergumam pendek sambil meraih pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya dalam dekapan sebelah tanganku.

Dan kamipun melangkah menjauhi jalan itu dan menembus dinginnya malam bersalju.

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**


End file.
